


A Harsh Reminder

by AnonymouslyAfraid



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 17:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18529447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyAfraid/pseuds/AnonymouslyAfraid
Summary: A bit of a rough draft, but if i don't post it now, it's not going to get out here.Starting from Chapter 4 of the second fic in the "An accident is an excuse for a fool" series, "He who laughs last, laughs longest"" Papyrus feels horrible, and rushing back to his home, intending to apologize, cursing his lack of attention paid to the passage of time-Months. He'd been gone from his favorite establishment for months. He knew he'd spent a lot of time with Red, but when was the last time he'd stayed home for longer than a week- did he even manage to stay that long-?Papyrus ripped open the door to the house, looking around for any signs of his brother- but of course, Sans wasn't there. Of course. Of course. He cursed his stupidity and pulled out his phone, shakily dialing his brother. "





	A Harsh Reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazy_Stalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Stalker/gifts).
  * Inspired by [He who laughs last, laughs longest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176622) by [Lazy_Stalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Stalker/pseuds/Lazy_Stalker). 



Tra la la… apology is politeness too late” the river person suddenly spoke; their voice emotionless and low, reflected off the walls formed an eerie echo. Sans looked at the monster’s back and a shiver ran down his spine, the sudden change in atmosphere made him feel uneasy and almost anxious.

“W... what?” he hesitantly asked, maybe he misheard them? Blue did not understand what the monster was talking about.

The river person did not say a word, nor did they move. After a while they started humming again as if nothing was said, as if Blue just imagined him say that.

Sans knew that this monster was not really communicative to say at least and that sometimes they talked to... well, no one. It was hard to guess what they wanted to say sometimes, but usually it somehow made sense. Was the monster talking to itself again? Or was it all just Blue’s imagination?

Just when he wanted to ask the river person what they said, the other one spoke.

“It was a nice ride” they stopped near the riverbank in Hotland. “Tra la la. Come again sometime”

“I… uh” Sans jumped off the boat and turned toward the monster. “Thank you for taking me with you”

The river person bowed slightly, but said nothing more.

 

(Have Muffet call paps and have him realize just how long he's been fucking gone?)  
Papyrus feels horrible, and rushing back to his home, intending to apologize, cursing his lack of attention paid to the passage of time-  
Months. He'd been gone from his favorite establishment for months. He knew he'd spent a lot of time with Red, but when was the last time he'd stayed home for longer than a week- did he even manage to stay that long-?  
Papyrus ripped open the door to the house, looking around for any signs of his brother- but of course, Sans wasn't there. Of course. Of course. He cursed his stupidity and pulled out his phone, shakily dialing his brother.

Sans jumped at his phone ringing, pausing to pull it out, who could be calling him so late-??  
His soul skipped a beat as he saw the caller ID, tears springing to his eyes as he rushed to answer the phone.  
“Sans, i-” Papyrus began, but he didn't get to say much more before he was cut off-  
“PAPYRUS!” Sans cried, blushing at just how loud, how desperate he sounded, cringing and trying to cover it up quickly, “I-i mean, hello brother! I'm on my way to hang out with Undyne and Alphys-”

Papyrus could hear it, the tremble in Sans’ voice, the frantic hope apparent even as Sans tried to act casual, and it broke his heart. He couldn't stand it, he couldn't just apologize over the phone- he needed to be there in person.  
“I- Sans, please, i…” He hesitated, just for a moment. Months, his mind reminded him grimly, mocking. “Where are you right now? I, i realized i forgot to, uh-” He scrambled for an excuse, he'd been in such a panic that he forgot to make any sort of plan, “Just, where are you?”

Sans felt his soul sink, clutching the phone a bit tighter in fear.  
This was it, wasn't it? Papyrus was telling him that he was leaving forever, that he was moving in with Red, that he wasn't coming back-  
“Um, j-just by the Riverperson’s dropoff for Hotland, what did you-?”  
Papyrus wasted no time shortcutting directly into the area- Blue didn't have a chance to hide his miserable expression, and it broke Papyrus’ heart to think he was the reason for that. He rushed forward, scooping up his brother and hugging him tight.  
Blue tensed with a squeak, beginning to tremble in Papyrus’ hold. He slowly wrapped his arms around Papyrus, shaky and unsure. He couldn't fight back the tears, choking back the sobs that threatened to spill out. Papyrus had left so suddenly, and he was expecting yet another while of trying to fill the void his brother left behind- but the shock of his brother returning, of arriving suddenly to scoop him up, hug him tight- his mask was breaking.  
“P-papyrus…” Sans squeaked, voice cracking. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, soul sinking as he felt his brother tense.  
“Fuck, Sans… Sans, I'm so sorry- i… Fuck.” Papyrus hissed, hugging Sans tighter. How did he miss it? Was he just not looking hard enough? Blue had been putting on a brave face, but now, he felt like he might understand the reason for his brother's rapid departure- He was trying to keep from breaking. Papyrus felt like such a fucking idiot, missing what was right under his nose. “Muffet… she called to ask about me, i… i realized just how little i was- fuck, Sans, I'm sorry- I'm here bro, i promise, i won't...”  
Sans broke down, sobbing and clinging tightly to Papyrus, nuzzling his face into his brother’s shoulder. He breathed in his sweet scent, curling his fingers into Papyrus’ jacket like if he let go, he'd fade away like a mirage.  
Papyrus, meanwhile, felt his soul get caught in his throat. He rubbed Sans’ side, trying not to be too obvious about his exploration, but Sans was too caught up in his own emotions to notice anyways,  
Papyrus recognized the firm feeling under his touch- Sans had an ectostomach summoned. That couldn't be a coincidence- no, it couldn't. He felt sick and horrified as his brother sobbed into his chest, things seeming to click more firmly into place. The weird dream last night, how Sans seemed to be just a bit jumpier that morning than usual, he way he fled after the brief hug and kiss.  
Sans wasn't just pulling away to try and protect himself from the pain of loneliness and heartbreak.  
“S-sans…” Papyrus murmured softly, curling around his brother and rubbing his back firmly. He couldn't. He couldn't say it. He'd laid in bed with his brother, his poor innocent little brother, lonely and desperate for his attention- and he'd raped him in his sleep. He'd gotten his little brother pregnant. Papyrus felt cold and faint, shaking his head and squeezing his eyes shut, pressing his face into Sans’ shoulder.  
Sans whimpered and nuzzled his brother frantically, his bandana and Papyrus’ hoodie getting wet with his tears. He wanted to beg for Papyrus to stay, never let go, for things to go back to the way they used to be! He just wanted to curl up in Papyrus’ arms and stay there, hiccupping and sobbing as he hugged him tighter.  
“Sans…” Papyrus tried again, feeling suddenly so detached and faint, struggling to think through the haze of guilt and horror. “Sans, i… I'm staying, at least for a long while-”  
He almost left his naive little brother all alone for who knows how long- would Sans know he was pregnant? Would Papyrus have come home to his brother in tears, confused and distraught, not knowing how or why a little soul was developing in his stomach? The thought sent a shiver down his spine, gritting his teeth and hugging Sans closer.  
“Let's… let's go home, okay? I… i wanna talk, we… we really should.”  
Sans perked up with a curious whimper, thinking his brother meant to talk about something… bad. The fear from before came back with a vengeance, he knew he shouldn't have done it, but- he didn't think his brother knew! But… that brought up the question, why did he want to stay? Slowly, a tiny hope bloomed in his soul. Did… Did Papyrus…?  
Papyrus however, was thinking of how he was going to explain this to his brother. Could he? He didn't want to ruin his brother’s pure worldview, but he'd already tarnished that when he used him.  
Slowly, Papyrus stood, still hugging Sans close, slowly beginning to walk- a quick shortcut landed them at the front door of their home.  
Papyrus reached out to open the door as his brother cried into his shoulder, faintly noting that he didn't even recognize his hand as it rested against the knob. That wasn't his hand, he would never do something so horrible to his baby brother… but it was, it was the hand of the one who'd raped and impregnated his little brother. He opened the door after a few drawn-out moments, shutting the door with his foot and heading to the couch, flopping down onto it and staring up at the ceiling.  
Sans looked up, wiping his eyes a bit and frowning at the distant look in Papyrus’ sockets. Sans cupped his brother's cheek in one hand, snapping Papyrus out of his daze- but he still seemed to not be all there. Sans frowned, worried.  
“Papyrus…?” He whimpered, “Are you okay…?”  
Papyrus couldn't bear to look at Sans, closing his eyes again and leaning into the feel his hand. He was a beast, how would Sans ever forgive him when he told him the truth? Because he had to tell Sans the truth, he couldn't leave him in the dark when he was pregnant because of Papyrus.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an unfinished "fix-it" fic. In chapter 4, Sans gets very drunk.
> 
> You may or may not see where this is going.
> 
> I haven't even fixed all of the missing italics...  
> I do have more planned, i just haven't gotten it written! Leave a comment if you'd like to see more, or have anything to say about the fic!  
> Just because this is a fix-it fix doesn't mean it won't be a bumpy ride.


End file.
